1. Field of the Invention
A faceplate for an interactive display terminal (IDT), which displays alphanumeric and graphical information, where the faceplate includes either electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding, or EMI shielding with a touch electrical switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Any one of a variety of PRIOR ART interactive display terminals (IDTs), which is considered to be a generic term, display alphanumeric and graphical information, including still and moving frames of information. These IDTs include portable calculators, computers, certain televisions, and the like. Using a fixed or portable IDT, an operator can interact with visible information on the display screen or surface. This information can be visually displayed using either light emitting diodes (LED), or liquid crystal displays (LCD), or the like. These IDTs can have self-contained computer software programs, microprocessor capability, or their evolutionary counterparts. They have the system capability to compose, edit, display, receive and send, store, and otherwise process information and communications.
The capability of a state-of-the-art interactive display terminals, such as a Digital Communications Terminal (DCT) available from the Data Systems Division of Litton Systems, Inc., Agoura Hills, Calif., to receive and transmit multiple messages over wireless nets with operator alerting and automatic storage of specified messages is American technology at its best. These messages may be in fixed or variable format, and may be received or transmitted. Interaction with the operator is by means of a display with a transparent, multi-position switch entry overlay. Using a direct readout mechanization, the function of an individual switch can be defined and refined by the operator through a menu selection using available and selected program controls. The operator can compose from a full alphanumeric keyboard, and augment this capability through use of a varied menu or format selection to have direct graphic capability with touch or cursor selection and entry.
Although controllable display brightness and artificial light or sun screens enhance the operation of these PRIOR ART IDTs,there is a continuing requirement to improve operator visibility without glare regardless of the ambient light conditions. There is also a continuing requirement to improve the operator-machine interface, and a requirement to more effectively provide EMI shielding.